One Dark Day
by Lilith Jae
Summary: POEM-fic AU. This is the tale of three childhood best friends. Just read on if you like. If you don't, I don't mind. My first poetry-style fanfiction. Please be kind. Status may change depending on inspiration.


**Fandom: **Danny Phantom**  
><strong>**Title: **One Dark Day**  
>Rating: <strong>K+ for hints of fighting**  
><strong>**Date Written: **22 October 2014**  
><strong>**Author: **Lilith Jae**  
>Disclaimer: <strong>Danny Phantom is the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Billionfold Studios. I am none of these. If there is a phantom of a chance that I am, I certainly do not want that.

**Summary: **This is the tale of three childhood best friends, and their preordained fate.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>One Dark Day<strong>

It was one gloomy day,  
>That our story begins;<br>When no child came out to play,  
>For fear of Mother's rolling pins.<p>

None but Danny, Sam and Tuck,  
>Who went out to play;<br>No matter what their parents talked about,  
>Three little ones always, all day.<p>

But that gloomy day, it was foretold,  
>3 fates would be met, decided by seers aged old,<br>Most parents feigned ignorance, scorned the words,  
>Thinking it nothing more than chirping of birds.<p>

How they pled, how they begged,  
>After the day their kin's fates were met;<br>For not one of the children outside,  
>Were ever the same, t'was as if they died.<p>

On that dark day, ghosts struck the town,  
>Without prior warning, the horrors were found,<br>To have struck the children with agitation,  
>And caused panic throughout an entire nation.<p>

Assaulted by angry parents, neighbours alike,  
>The ghosts fled, moaning their plight;<br>But for the parents, a heart-stopping sight,  
>For no parents should have seen, not day nor night.<p>

Three children defeated, light not dancing in their eyes,  
>Is like a sin; it'll make any parent scream "LIES!"<br>When they see their child, lying motionless,  
>Their minds break, their sanity regress.<p>

They say they should have not,  
>Let their kids out, now they're in a cot;<br>The children bleed, cry, try,  
>To get up and play, or at least know why.<p>

This gloomy, dark day, it was foretold,  
>Three fates met, their destinies engraved in bold,<br>The three would now and forever be,  
>The saviours for when the world faces defeat.<p>

The heavy destiny carried by these kids,  
>Forgotten as they grew up, they did,<br>As the years go by, none but the parents remember,  
>The fateful day their children lost one December.<p>

Then that day arrived,  
>In all its glory derived,<br>Danny, Sam and Tuck were sent to fight,  
>None thought they woke up right.<p>

On the field did those three then discover,  
>Their written fates revealed hither,<br>They set out on a journey,  
>Of destiny, of fate, of self-discovery.<p>

Danny goes ghost, Sam and Tuck glow,  
>For all their training had not prepared them so;<br>Not to mention the true secret of their best friend,  
>For they needed no secrets between to defend.<p>

As they approached the Promised Day,  
>Danny, Sam and Tucker, slowly drifting away,<br>By hand of the secrets their parents kept,  
>All three internally wept.<p>

At daybreak of the Promised Day,  
>The three gathered to say,<br>"I don't care what you are, or what I am,  
>For if we're friends now, stay that way we can!"<p>

As they battled towards noon,  
>It occurred to Sam that that night is a new moon,<br>So fighting must be done by nightfall,  
>Or their opponents' powers will swell.<p>

And so they thrived, and fought, and won,  
>Battle after battle, never to be outdone;<br>By evening they had almost arrived,  
>At the victory for which they'd thrived.<p>

You see, dear reader, that no one will ever be,  
>As strong as these three, when they feel they must be,<br>Together they could, no doubt about it,  
>Conquer a world, as long as they stood on their feet.<p>

The "boss" equivalent put up a good fight,  
>But not sooner but later, his fate was soon plight,<br>As the three teenagers put him down to  
>Eternal sleep, then three best friends withdrew.<p>

They returned amidst cheers, prayers and glee,  
>At their victory, which came with, aside from success, the world's safety;<br>Welcomed home by open arms, the three looked at each other, agreed on one thing,  
>Which was to not trust parents with secrets any more, guaranteeing.<p>

Not more than 2 weeks post assimilation of part ghosts,  
>Everywhere you looked, from ground to air, from coast to coast,<br>The US President signed a treaty, allowing residence of the halfas,  
>As long as when time for war came, they would be the first volunteers.<p>

Assistance in exchange for peace, and nothing more,  
>None could pass up the chance, so here in this lore,<br>We live next to ghosts, or at least half ones,  
>Don't be surprised if they started to float, your neighbours' sons.<p>

And so we end this chapter of the three lives here,  
>We'll pick up when these three are old enough for beer;<br>Or maybe not, we'll have to see,  
>If the scribbler's slab will let me be.<p>

For the story of Danny, Sam and Tucker,  
>Begins one gloomy day, so it only gets better,<br>As the beginning is rock bottom,  
>And the ending, a bright day in autumn.<p>

* * *

><p>This is my first update on in over a year due to educational reasons. If any readers here are following any of my other two stories, please, I now it's been more than a year *wince*, but I hit a huge writer's block, which I still need to overcome. Worst case scenario, I rewrite the stories. Rest assured, I will get those stories complete and adapted to the latest revelations respectively. Thanks in the meantime.<p>

Ja na, LJ.


End file.
